


My Hands are Outstretched Towards You

by taylor_writes



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Baking, Cooking, M/M, Morning After, Past Relationship(s), Sad Jack Zimmermann, but he gets happy soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_writes/pseuds/taylor_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wakes up alone the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hands are Outstretched Towards You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](http://crossroadswrite.tumblr.com/post/147850360973/idk-about-you-but-im-a-sucker-for-the-we-just-had)  
> Characters from [Check Please](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com)  
> Title from "All Around Me" by Flyleaf

Jack knows something is off when he wakes up, but he can’t quite place it. There’s a nagging feeling in his mind that something is not as it should be. But what is it? He looks around the room, checking if anything is different. He’s at his apartment in Providence, in his bed, and it’s morning. He’s home. He’s safe.

He’s alone.

Flashbacks from last night flood his brain. Bittle baking in the kitchen, singing some Beyoncé song and dancing around while he waits for the pie to bake. Jack joining him in singing and dancing even though he doesn’t know any of the words. Dinner at the apartment, since they can’t be seen out together. People would get suspicious.

Taking Bittle back to his bedroom after dessert. Kisses, touches, pleasure, warmth. The whispered “I love you”s as they drifted off to sleep. That was a night he’ll never forget. 

But now Bittle is gone and he’s alone. He should’ve expected this, but he can’t help the disappointment he feels.

Why is he so disappointed? This used to happen all the time with Parse. They’d spend the night together and he’d be long gone before Jack even woke up, crawling out of bed in the early hours of the morning and going about his day like it never happened. Like Jack never mattered. 

And why on earth would he expect anything different this time? Why did he think what he had with Bittle would be different? All he is, is a hockey robot good for nothing else but hockey and maybe sex. Jack Zimmermann isn’t meant for a relationship; he’s too messed up for someone to love him. 

It’s for the best anyway. Bittle’s got a bright life ahead of him, he doesn’t need Jack weighing him down, keeping him in the closet.

He sighed and pushed the covers off. Might as well get up and eat breakfast since it’s clear he’s not falling back asleep.

As he approached the kitchen, though, he heard something that made him stop. The sound of someone cooking, bacon sizzling and eggs being whisked in a bowl. 

He stayed. Bittle stayed. He was here in the kitchen cooking them breakfast.

“Good morning, handsome,” he said not even turning around.

“Are you talking to me or the eggs?” Jack asked

“You, of course, silly! I was gonna come wake you once breakfast was done but I guess I don’t have to since you’re here now,” Bitty said.

Jack sat on a stool and patiently waited for everything to be done, which wasn’t long. Bittle could make breakfast appear in the same way he made pies appear. He was truly talented. 

They ate together in silence, both very hungry after last night’s “workout session.”

Bittle collected their plates and put them in the sink, then sat down in front of Jack again.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” he asked.

“What do you mean?” Jack was confused. Nothing was wrong, not really.

“Well, you haven’t said more than a few words all morning and you’ve got the strangest look on your face.”

Jack didn’t know what to say. He’d never been good at talking about his feelings, and he didn’t have the words to describe them. He just…felt. Never talked about it.

“…I didn’t think you’d stay.” He went with that.

“You didn’t think I’d- Jack! Why in the world would I leave? You thought I’d just go? Really?” Bitty was shocked. He hadn’t even considered leaving. Of course he would stay and make Jack breakfast and if morning cuddles were going to happen, he certainly wasn’t going to refuse them.

Jack stared at the table like he was trying to memorize every detail of the wood. “Parse always did.”

He couldn’t see it, but Bitty rolled his eyes and promised himself if he ever saw Parson he’d smack him in the face a couple times. “Well I’m not Parse. And I’m not   
gonna leave you. Not now, not ever, okay? You’re something special, Jack, even if you don’t see it.”

Jack looked up and smiled. “Thanks. You’re pretty special too, Bittle.” 

Maybe this time would be different. He’d always hoped he’d have someone that would stay. Someone that wouldn’t leave before the sun came up. 

Bitty hopped out of his chair and grabbed Jack’s hand, dragging him back towards the bedroom. “You’re just the sweetest thing. And since you’re already awake, I think I’ve got a great idea about how to spend the rest of the morning, Mr. Zimmermann.” 

Yes, this time was different, Jack thought to himself as he was pulled back to bed.


End file.
